


High Horse

by LadyKasai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frustration, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKasai/pseuds/LadyKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke finally reaches her breaking point, she packs up and leaves. Finding herself in the small town of Arkadia, she decides it will be the perfect place for a fresh start.  Working as the new Art teacher at Arkadia High, she meets the school music teacher, they become fast friends. Little did she know, said friends brother would drive her crazy. (Sorry I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first 100 fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it!! Let me know what you think! :) (this chapter will be short because it is just the Prologue. Other chapters will be longer).

 

* * *

Clarke pulled into the town of Arkadia and took a deep breath. She had an interview with the local high school in an hour and her nerves were shot. She needed to get this job. She had already packed up her belongings and didn't have a plan B. If this didn't work out, she would have to find something fast. She refused to go back home.

*Flashback*

_"You did what?!" Abby screamed spinning from the stove to face her daughter._

_Clarke held her head high and refused to flinch under her mothers gaze._

_"I am done doing what YOU want. Dad was fine with me wanting to do something with art, but you pushed and pushed after he died and I caved." Her eyes narrowed, daring her mother to deny it._

_Abby's scowl grew. "I did what was best for you." A cocky grin appeared on her face as she continued. "Do honestly think you would have been able to do anything with your life pursuing art? Lets be honest. You're talented. But you aren't that good."_

_Clarke flinched as if she had been physically slapped. Her dad had always been proud of her work and encouraged to keep at it. Since her mothers affair came to light and her father had passed. Abby had become an entirely different person. She was no longer the caring mother who accepted her drawings with a loving smile. That Abby was gone._

_Collecting herself she rose her chin and looked her mother head on._

_"It wasn't your decision to make. And I shouldn't have let you. I have an interview set up and will be out of the house by the end of the week," Clarke stood her ground. She wasn't going to let her mother dictate her life anymore._

_Abby rose an eyebrow skeptically. "And where might this interview be at?"_

_"That is none of your concern." Clarke would be damned if she was going to let her mother try an sabotage this._

_"If you leave, don't bother coming back." Abby threatened with a steely gaze._

_Clarkes eyes widened slightly. She was surprised that her mother would say such a thing. But in all honesty, it shouldn't have been THAT surprising._

_Not breaking her mothers gaze, Clarke sighed. "If that's what you want. Fine."_

_A week later everything saw packed and she left. Her mother not saying a word._

*Flashback end:  

Pulling up to a small motel, she parked and made her way into the lobby.

"Hello! Welcome to Mountain Inn!" A voice chimed as she entered.

Clarke smiled at the brunette behind the counter. She was about the same height as Clarke, with pale skin and brown eyes. 

"I'm Maya. What can I do for you?" she smiled and waved Clarke over to the counter.

"I need a room please."

Maya nodded. "How many nights?"

Clarke hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. "Well, I actually have a job interview today, so if all goes well I'll be staying in town. So I guess three nights for now."

Maya beamed at her. "That's great! I hope everything goes well! And if it does let me know. I know of several places renting a great prices."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Clarke paid for the room and waved as she left. Promising Maya she would let her know how it went.

Once in her room she freshened up and prepared to leave for the school. Looking at the clock she saw she only had twenty minutes before she had to be at the office so she took a deep breath and walked to her car. 

Yes she was nervous, her mothers words of doubt floating around her head. But she had a good feeling about this. It would work out.

_A/N: Sooo what do we think? Should it continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short chapter tonight everyone. I started my new job tonight and I was exhausted. I promise we will be getting to the good stuff soon. Just bare with me. :)

Clarke sighed in relief when Anya offered her the job. She seemed nice enough, though she was principle for a reason. She looked like she could be a hard ass if she needed to be. Luckily right now she was on her good side.

"Thank you so much." Clarke reached out and shook Anya's hand.

"The school is lucky to have you." Anya smile slightly. "Your room will be in the fine arts building, first floor, First hallway on the right. You'll be in room 123."

Clarke nodded and said her goodbyes before heading to the next building. Finally things were looking up for her. She couldn't wait to help young artists reach their potential. Her dad did it for her, not she would do it for others.

As Clarke walked down the hallway towards her classroom she smiled at the works of art already on the walls. There was definitely talent here.

Distracted as she was, she failed to notice the body walking out of the door to her left and slammed right into them, sending papers flying.

"I am so sorry!" Clarke gasped out, crouching down quickly to help the young woman pick up her papers. Clarke noticed that they were music sheets.

"I wasn't paying attention, and didn't real-"

"Its okay." They brunette cut her off smiling and giving a soft chuckle.

Clarke couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Long brown hair, big eyes, and striking cheek bones.

Stacking the last of her papers into a pile and standing, the young woman stuck out her hand.

"I'm Octavia Blake. I'm the music teacher here."

Clarke smile reaching to shake her hand. "Clarke Griffin. I-"

"Oh my gosh!! You're the new art teacher right?!"

Clarke blinked quickly, trying to contain her laughter at her excited, and quite loud, exclamation.

"Um, yeah." She chuckled nervously. "But, I literally just had my interview so..." Clarke trailed off as she saw an amused expression cross Octavia's face.

"Oh please. I saw your portfolio that you sent in. You had the job the moment Anya saw your paintings. Anya is a friend of mine. She was so excited about finally finding a new art teacher that she showed me. I hope that's okay."

Clarke smiled brightly and nodded. The warm feeling spreading through her was something she hadn't had in a long time.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"So," Octavia continued. "I already like you infinitely more than the last art teacher, she was a grouchy old bat, and I take it you don't know anyone around here yet."

Clarke nodded, not sure where she was going with this.

"Great! That means you are free to come out to The Dropship tonight!" Octavia pulled out her phone and handed it to Clarke, asking her to put her number in it. "Its a local bar that my friends and I hit up on occasion. Pretty great place."

Clarke hesitated a moment but added her number, handing it back with grin. The girls energy was pouring off her and Clarke found herself feeding off of it, excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach.  

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Clarke. I'll introduce you to some of my friends. I think you'll love them!"

"Sounds great. Just let me know what time."

As Octavia waved and headed out, Clarke found herself smiling even wider. It had been a long time since she had smiled so much and she was loving it. She jumped slightly, startled out of her thoughts, when her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

_8:00pm The Dropship! Be there!! Its Friday so be ready to party! :P_

Clarke laughed before replying that she wouldn't miss it.

Yeah, leaving all of the darkness behind and getting a fresh start was the best decision she ever made.


	3. Don't Call Me That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the wait guys!! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

Clarke had put on her cutest pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a fitted deep blue v-neck blouse. She had gone with he black boots instead of heels, not wanting to deal with sore feel later. She was nervous walking into the loud club. She rarely went out before her life turned upside down, but she figured it was time to become a sociable person again. 

Spying Octavia at a corner table with a group of people, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and walked over. 

"Hey Octavia." she called out as she neared the table, waving nervously. 

She was surprised when Octavia squealed and lunged forward wrapping her in a tight hug. "You made it!" she pulled back beaming and grabbed Clarke's wrist, dragging her the rest of the way to the table. 

"Everyone, this is Clarke! Ark Highs new art teacher!" she exclaimed excitedly. Clarke relaxed when everyone smile at her and waved. 

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to the town." A pretty blond girl reached out and shook her hand. "I'm Harper." 

"Nice to meet you too. And thank you. I'm loving it here so far." 

Octavia, clearly wanting Clarke's attention cut in finishing the introductions. She had hit it off with everyone right away but she loved talking with Monty and Jasper. They told the wildest stories and had Clarke laughing by the end of each one. Maya, Jasper's wife, was more quiet, but very sweet and would chuckle softly and look fondly at him. 

"You'll get to meet my boyfriend Nathan later. He and Bellamy should be here soon." Monty explained after finished his drink. 

"Who's Bellamy?" She asked. She hadn't heard his name before. 

"My overprotective, overbearing big brother!" Octavia exclaimed, slouching in her chair and crossing her arms with a small pout on her face. She was slightly intoxicated and Clarke found if adorable. 

She was startled when a deep voice sounded from behind her. "That's Mr. Overprotective Overbearing Big Brother, to you." followed by a chuckle. 

Clarke turned quickly and held back her gasp at the gorgeous man before her. He had dark curly hair and warm brown eyes. He had the same striking cheek bones that Octavia had but with a dusting of freckles and a small scar on his upper lip. Clarke could feel her fingers itching for a piece of pencil and paper. 

"Bellamy!" Octavia wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug before hopping back and putting an arm around Clarke's shoulders. Bellamy looked over to Clarke now and his eyes traveled up and down her figure before meeting her eyes. Clarke was sure she was blushing slightly. 

"Bellamy, this the new art teacher I was telling you about, but more importantly, my new friend!" 

Clarke smiled and reached forward to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." he nodded. He gestured to the seat next to Clarke, silently asking it if was okay to sit there and she nodded. She missed Octavia's sly grin. 

"Clarke!" Monty shouted and another loud song began to play. "This is Nathan! Nathan, you're going to love her!" 

Nathan waved and smiled warmly at Monty. "Nice to meet you. And you can call me Miller. Most people do." 

At Clarke's confused expression, he continued. "Its my last name." he laughed and everyone else laughed with him. 

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I wanna dance!" Everyone jumped up to head out with her, even Maya. Octavia looked at Clarke expectantly but she shook her head. 

"I haven't had enough alcohol for that yet. Maybe in a bit." she explained. 

"Okay, but we are getting you out there at some point!" Then turning back to the dance floor, she yelled. "We're back bitches!" 

Clarke laughed and could hear Bellamy chuckle beside her. She suddenly felt nervous and picked up her beer and taking a long drink. 

"So, art huh?" 

Clarke looked over and nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, I've always loved it. How about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a cop at the local department. Miller and I have been partners going on six years now." He lifted his drink to his lips and Clarke watched the way his neck moved as he swallowed and she unconsciously licked her lips. Bellamy didn't miss it, and smirked. 

Clarke was sure she was beet red now. "Um, that's cool." she said awkwardly. 

Bellamy laughed at her unease but moved pasted it. "So why did you choose to come to a small town like this?" 

Clarke tensed at the question. She was hoping no one would ask her that for awhile. She stared at the bottle, picking at the label and shrugged. "Just wanted a change. Seemed like a good place for one."

Bellamy watched her curiously. "Come on Princess, you've gotta have some reason." 

"Don't call me that!" Clarke snapped harshly. He seemed taken aback by her tone and leaned back a bit. Her eyes widened and she stuttered out. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." she trailed not knowing how to apologize and feeling more exposed than she was ready too. 

Bellamy's eyes softened and he reached over to place his hand on her arm, but she stood abruptly, feeling the stinging of tears in her eyes. "Excuse me, I'll me right back." she quickly turned and headed to where she saw the signs for the bathrooms when she came in. 

 _Way to go Clarke, he was just trying to make a conversation and now he probably thinks you're just some crazy bitch._ Clarke thought.

She hadn't meant to snap at him. But when he had called her Princess, it had brought back everything she had been trying to run away from and she cracked. Hopefully he would just think she was PMSing or something and let it go. But something told her he wouldn't. 

I guess it didn't matter how far she ran. He past would never really leave her. 


End file.
